In network communications (e.g., Internet communications) it is often beneficial to utilize a communication standard that utilizes human-readable text. Such communication standards are often easier for programmers to understand and may be more flexible than application specific binary formats. One example communication standard that utilizes human-readable text is JavaScript Object Notation (JSON). JSON is well-suited for Internet communications because of its close ties to JavaScript, which is supported out-of-the-box by many Internet browsers and other applications.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.